1. Field
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to network power level consumption. More specifically, examples of the invention are directed to methods, systems, and/or computer programs for monitoring or controlling energy consumption of network devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Network power usage data is of interest to network administrators for a number of reasons, including, for example, reducing costs, optimizing energy usage of network devices, and mitigating environmental impact. As networks become larger and comprise more network devices, monitoring and managing the power consumption of those network devices will become even more important. Because power consumption can raise costs significantly, businesses require ways to better monitor, manage, and control the energy consumption of their network devices.
There are a number of tools available for monitoring network performance and consumption. One such tool is Cisco Systems® EnergyWise, which focuses on reducing the energy consumption of all devices connected to a network. The devices may range from power over Ethernet (PoE) devices, such as IP phones and wireless access points, to IP-enabled building and lighting controllers. EnergyWise includes a framework for discovering, monitoring, optimizing, advising, and regulating energy needs for a business. EnergyWise provides a network-based approach for communicating messages that control energy between network devices and endpoints. As networks become more complex, businesses will have the need for systems that more efficiently monitor and depict network power consumption.